1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to data exchange and, more particularly, to providing secure feeds of data.
2. Description of Related Art
Extensible Markup Language (XML) is a simple, very flexible text format originally designed to meet the challenges of large-scale electronic publishing. XML is playing an increasingly important role in the exchange of a wide variety of data on the World Wide Web (WWW). XML creates common information formats and shares both the format and the data on the World Wide Web, intranets, and elsewhere. A number of XML formats have been designed, including Really Simple Syndication (RSS) and Atom.
Really Simple Syndication (RSS) is a lightweight XML format designed for sharing headlines and/or other Web content between sites. RSS includes a family of XML file formats for web syndication used, for example, by news websites and weblogs (“blogs”). The technology of RSS allows Internet users to subscribe to websites, whose content typically changes regularly, that provide RSS feeds. To use this technology, site owners create or obtain specialized software (e.g., a content management system) which, in the machine-readable XML format, presents new content in a list, giving a line or two of text from each item of content. The RSS formats provide web content or summaries of web content. This information is delivered as an XML file called an XML feed, RSS feed, webfeed, RSS stream, or RSS channel. In addition to facilitating syndication, RSS allows a website's frequent readers to track updates on the site using an aggregator.